


Just a Dream

by EscapedMinds



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M, Past Relationship(s), Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:31:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EscapedMinds/pseuds/EscapedMinds
Summary: A dream it had to be right? Fred in one of his death cycle loops. Season 1 spoilers.





	Just a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Whoa, another one shot of fredsythe for you. I gotta mix it up a bit. Anyway I've been meaning to write this for a while now, i wanted to extend it but it felt right being a shorter fic.

He’s back again, in this damn booth at pops. Even his mind loved to play cruel jokes on him. Everything looks exactly like the day he got shot, even Archie is sitting in front of him. 

“Hey dad, Jughead just pulled up I’m going to catch him outside.”

“Alright son, but be back soon your order will be here.” 

“Yeah sure dad.” 

If this is truly a repeat then getting him away was for the best. His heart couldn’t take it if he saw his son staring back at him as if his whole world just got turned upside down as he bled out. 

The bell rings and the murmurs of distant words shared between Archie and Jughead could be heard. Otherwise it was eerily quiet. It’s only a matter of time before he gets shot again and the cycle returns. 

He sighs and looked down at his hands. “When did I get so old?”

Suddenly a man clearing his throat pulls him from his stupor

He looks up to find a young Fp staring at him from the other seat. 

“Got you your milkshake Fredo.” 

He looks back outside and sees Archie still talking to Jughead. This is new, he hasn’t seen anyone from his past let alone a younger version of them in any of these repeat scenes until now. 

“What, what’s going on?”

He looks down and sees his hands are now back to their youthful days. This is also new, when he looks back at Fp he can’t seem to take his eyes off of him. This Fp was around the time when they first fell in love, before all of the drama, and before Fp left him. 

Hey, you look like you’ve seen a ghost. 

“F, what’s going on?” 

Fp reaches out and takes Fred’s hand in his own. He places the gentlest kiss on it. 

“Come back to us. Come back to me.” 

And suddenly he feels a pain in his chest and looks down to see his blood seeping through his shirt pooling onto the seat and the floor beneath him. He watches everything before him slowly fade away, and he knows the cycle is repeating. And he’s about to be in another one. But before his vision completely darkened he felt the truth leave his lips. “I love you.”


End file.
